


Pink Grapefruit & Coffee

by Ramadiii



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Canon Gay Character, Coffee Shops, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Support, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Feminist Jim Street, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Incarcerated family, Jim Street deserves love too!, M/M, Romance, SWAT are fucking awesome!, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: After the drama with Buck leaving the team Jim finds himself the newbie, and as the newbie it's apparently his job to be the others' coffee boy.Somehow it turns out a lot better than he'd expected!





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Gif source](https://colorlessmidnight.tumblr.com/)

“Not that I mind going clubbing with you, but did it have to be on the clock?!” Jim shouted over the ear shattering music as they moved through the techno-rave place in search for a witness to the latest shooting.  
He only caught a shadow of a smile before Chris turned her face away to scan the crowd for their man. Flirting with her was fun, harmless but fun, and he’d be lying if he didn’t indulge himself in wondering what she’d wear to go clubbing. Definitely not tactical pants and a sports bra.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Chris voice wasn’t very loud but it was enough to pull him from his thoughts and focus at work again.   
He looked to see where Chris began to move and where he thought she’d seen their witness there was a woman dancing.   
Clearly drunk, she was in the arms of a man, alternating between staggering over her own heeled feet and grinding against the man, but she didn’t appear to be in any distress so Jim wasn’t sure about the urgency in his partner but followed her lead. 

“Hey!” Chris grabbed a hold of the woman whose blonde hair partly obscured her face when she turned around.   
“Christina!” The staggering woman squealed, literally throwing herself into Chris’ arms making the nameless grind-pole behind her raise his hands in defense, no doubt realizing from their uniforms they were there in some official capacity.   
“Hey, man, I didn’t do nothing, we was just dancin’.”   
“We believe you, now scram.” There was no room in Chris’ voice for arguing and the walking, talking example of lousy grammar quickly disappeared into the crowd without further prompting.   
“I’m fine, Christina.” The blonde whined in his partner’s arms and considering their awkward embrace Jim was surprised he didn’t see Chris roll her eyes.   
“No, you’re not, Laura. I’m getting you a cab, where’s your stuff?”   
“Coat check.”   
“Ticket?”   
A wickedly drunk grin spread across the blonde’s face as she pushed her cleavaged chest out to his partner.   
“Right or left?” Chris sighed, clearly not amused by the situation and before Jim could figure out what was going on the woman named Laura had answered and Chris had stuck her hand into the left cup of her bra.   
He didn’t even have a chance to turn his eyes away before Chris’ hand was removed, a little red coat check ticket between her fingers.   
“Very mature, Laura.” At the glance from his partner Jim instinctively tore his eyes from where Chris’ hand had just been. “Take her outside, the air should sober her up but watch her. She’s slippery when drunk.”   
And with that she turned from the pair and began marching towards where the coat check was located.   
“Alright, you heard the lady.” He made his voice deliberately light and moved a hand to the blonde’s arm to support her as they began the trek outside.

The cool night air was a welcomed change to the stuffy club, even for Jim who hadn’t been drinking.   
He did a sweep of their surroundings, almost subconscious at this point in his career, but apart from a bouncer and a couple of passerby they were the only ones on the street.   
In the light of the street lamps Jim was able to get a better look at the woman called Laura who appeared to be some sort of acquaintance to Chris: dressed in a red dress, one of those tight ones that showed some skin along the ribs. The woman, who had left his side and was currently leaning against a nearby trashcan, didn’t look particularly annoyed at having been escorted from her clubbing, there was even a sense of acceptance in the way she stood, bobbing her head softly to the faint beat of the music emanating from inside the building.   
She didn’t appear very talkative, at least not with Jim who stood with his arms folded, silently wondering how he’d become more or less a babysitter.   
Not that he was really complaining though, the woman however drunk she may have been, wasn’t hard on the eyes. He may have tried to remain professional but he was not above acknowledging a piece of art when he saw one. Her legs in particular were a point of focus that he was struggling to move on from, sizeable but firm and he’d bet a month’s pay they were as soft as they looked. He wondered to himself if she cycled because the definitions of her calves were to be admired, but then again her heeled boots probably had a hand in that as well.

The feet in front of him shifted and the only word of warning before the blonde dove for the trashcan to spew up what could only be copious amounts of alcohol was a muttered “gonna throw up”.   
Not thinking too hard Jim moved to her side to gather the curled hair, getting it away from her face as his other hand went to rest on her upper back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.   
Jim Street might not have been much in the way of a gentleman but he was at the very least a decent enough guy not to let a girl get vomit all over herself.   
“Feeling better?” He asked when the last heaves stopped and Laura had straightened up ever so slightly.   
“Never again…” She muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.   
“Everything okay?” Jim turned to see Chris, purse and jacket in hand, moving towards them but before he could even form a reply the blonde had once again thrown himself at his partner.   
“Christina! I missed you!”   
“She threw up but she seems better now.” He answered the questioning look on Chris’ face that made it clear a clingy drunk did not negate her question, managing to wedge the jacket from between the squished bodies. Chris’ hands came up to the blonde’s back and gave two awkward pats before she began coaxing the woman to let go and get into her jacket.

Jim did his best not to laugh at his partner wrestling the woman like a parent would their obstinate child, but he was fighting a losing battle so to hide his amusement he decided to help her out.   
“Come on, little lady, let’s cut Chris some slack,” He chuckled, holding out the jacket for the woman to slip into. “Spit, spot.”   
To his surprise the woman actually loosened her hold on his partner and turned to look at him.   
“Dimples.” She muttered drunkenly, swaying slightly as she stepped up to him to slip her arms into the sleeves before snatching her purse from Chris with a tired glare.   
“Not fair.”

Thankfully it didn’t take much persuasion after that to get the blonde into a cab, no more wrestling required as the woman had either tired herself out, sobered up slightly, or realized she didn’t have a say in the matter. Not with the way Chris’ glare had turned icy and stern, and Jim decided he would need to be wary of that look in the future.

Especially when she turned it on him with a look that quite clearly said ‘don’t ask’.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim didn't know what Hondo needed him out of the building for but becoming the team's coffee boy seemed excessive. They hadn't even given him their orders or any money, just told him the address of the place they used - because of course they couldn't get their coffee from just anywhere - and to get their usual.   
He really hoped the barista would know what their usual was cause Jim sure didn't. The ten minutes it took him to get to the coffeeshop were spent imagining what the team drank.

Chris was definitely a mocha girl but probably only drank black coffee at work cause she didn't want to be seen as 'girly'.   
Luca's coffee would be more sugar than actual coffee, probably some sort of whip cream and caramel mix.    
Tan was a straight up espresso man, quick shot of undiluted caffeine and he'd be back to work.   
Deacon felt like a guy who drank coffee for the pure pleasure of it, probably an Irish coffee that he sipped in the evenings when his kids were asleep.   
Hondo... Hondo was either a red eye kind of man or an americano lover. Something simple with no sugar, Jim had seen his abs on full display in the gym that morning and there was no way the man drank any kind of sugar. No way.   
Or he was completely wrong and he'd been thinking about it for an abnormal amount of time to no use.

His phone told him he was close and as he turned a corner he saw it: The Pocket.   
A small coffeeshop, nestled snuggly between the road and a flower shop, greeted him, its name painted neatly on a black sign above the door. In a word it was quaint and he had trouble thinking about a team of SWAT-agents filing into the establishment without looking like they were raiding the place.

A little bell on the door rang when he entered, a couple of patrons raising their heads to look at him but didn't appear to recognize him, some upbeat song playing in the shop as a woman in an apron walked through the revolving door to what he assumed was the kitchen.

Shit. Just shit.

Laura might not remember much from her post breakup-clubbing last weekend, but the one thing she did remember was the cute guy who'd held her hair while she was throwing up.   
Why was he here? Christina likely had something to do with it and Laura considered shooting her an angry text but didn't have time before Dimples walked up to the counter.   
"Welcome to The Pocket, what can I get you?" Fuck, he was even cuter up close!   
"Um, I was hoping you could help me out with that. My team said to get their regular orders but-"   
"They didn't specify what they were, did they?" Laura managed to ask without stumbling over her words. How bad was she blushing?   
"Bingo." The swat-officer bent over to look at the cake-display.   
"You're with Hondo's team, right?" She asked as if she wasn't sure while starting on the drinks.   
"Yeah, how did you know?"    
Maybe he didn't remember her, either way he'd spent more time looking at the row of cheesecakes than at her.   
"I guess you could say I'm friends with Christina."

He finally looked up at her, his head cocked in a way that made him look too much like a puppy, as he seemed to try and place her.   
“Party girl!” He finally exclaimed, those damned dimples making a comeback that was far too distracting and frankly just unfair. “How are you?”   
“Better than last time, that’s for sure. So you’re the newbie Christina’s been talking about?”   
“She talks about me?”   
“Take it easy, Romeo, she always talks about people who annoy her.” Laura winked, relieved when the man took her words for what they were, harmless fun. “But I never caught your name.”   
“Ah, Jim Street.” He reached her a hand which she shook with a smile. “And you are?”   
“Laura Hill, owner of this little place we call The Pocket.”   
“Cool, so I take it you know the team pretty well then?” He continued as she went back to preparing the drinks.   
“Pretty well. I mean I know Annie and Deacon, and I’m fairly close with Christina but that’s just cause she used to date my older sister.”   
“Wait, Chris is gay?” It was almost too adorable the way surprise took over his entire being.   
“Bisexual if I remember correctly.” She crossed her fingers, hoping to God that he wasn’t a homophobe.   
“Oh, cool, I didn’t know that. Guess I’m gonna have to act real surprised when she does decide to tell me, huh?”

How was a person allowed to be that adorable when smiling? Someone call the cops… Preferably ones that weren’t as cute as this one.

“I guess so.” Laura smiled back, handing him the cup holders with the team’s drinks. “Anything else I can get you?”   
“Nah, I have a feeling improvisation isn’t gonna be appreciated but thanks anyway.” A wink and Laura was putty in her pretty pink sandals. “So how much do I owe you?”   
“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s on the house.” Laura insisted when the man reached for his wallet.   
“Seriously?”   
“Consider it a 'thank you’ for last weekend, helping me throw up and all. Besides, I’m guessing Hondo didn’t pay up yet so this is your way of getting something for your troubles.”   
“Um, okay, if you insist.” The SWAT-officer nodded and made a show of putting his wallet back in his leg pocket, but when Laura turned away for something he snuck what he owed into the tip jar next to the register.   
“It was nice to see you again, Laura.”   
Said woman looked up from the receipt she’d just been about to give him and barely managed to respond with a 'You too’ before he was out the door, bell jingling to signify his exit.

It wasn’t until closing that evening that she realized the extra money in the tip jar.   
He was a sneaky one, Dimples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here's a third chapter, just to let you know I haven't forgotten about our favorite SWAT-team!

"Well, aren't you looking fancy today. What's the occasion, going to prom?"   
Laura looked up at the sophomore having just entered the still closed shop, looking flawless as per usual.   
"Thank you, Keela, but I'd prefer you without the sarcasm. I may not be as hip as you youngsters but I do have a sense of style." The shop owner rolled her eyes at her young colleague.   
"Right, and I'm the Queen of fucking France." Keela got her apron from the shelf behind the counter, tying it around her waist as she stepped out of range of a possible sandaled foot. "So why are you dressed up?"   
"No reason." Laura smiled. “Can’t a girl wear a dress without having to impress someone?”   
“So, you are looking to impress someone.”   
“I didn’t say- You know what, go load up the coffee maker or whatever you do you and leave me alone?”   
“Whatever you say, boss.” The sophomore grinned, heading to the back of the shop to start her workday.

Laura looked down at what she was wearing. Surely, she wasn’t that dolled up? A dress was nothing new, even if the navy floral one happened to be fresh off the shelf. As always, her hair was twisted up in a ponytail and she wore a smidge of mascara, she wasn’t even wearing heels for Christ sake. Keela clearly didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Woah, who’s the lucky guy?” Hondo exclaimed when she walked into the SWAT-kitchen, her last deliveries for the day loaded up in her arms. “And where is he taking you?”   
“It’s gotta be somewhere special,” Tan supplied with a smirk. “Last time you wore a dress with no pockets you were going to a wedding.”   
“Jeez, what is with everyone today?” Laura mock-kicked at Tan who easily jumped aside. “Does no one know how to give a proper compliment anymore?”   
“Laura,” Luca jumped off the counter he’d been sitting at, taking one of the cake boxes from her. “You look pretty today.”   
“Why, thank you, Luca!” The baker reached out to high-five the man. “Just for that you get free coffee for the rest of the week.”   
“Oh, come on!”   
“That’s not fair!”   
Laura laughed at the protests, putting the remaining cake boxes on the counter.    
“Hey, never let it be said that I’m above flattery.”   
“You, m’lady,” Hondo grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. “Are a cruel mistress.”   
“Oh, you have no idea, sergeant.” Laura thoroughly enjoyed the look of surprise crossing the team leader’s face at her words but the enjoyment stuck in her throat when the kitchen doors opened.   
“No idea about what?” Officer Dimples asked, looking over the gathering. “Oh, hey, Party girl!”   
Laura could see Luca share a questioning look with Tan out of the corner of her eye.   
“Yep, yep, I still got a name, you know.” As if she hadn’t been referring to him as Dimples in her head since they met.   
“Right, sorry. Laura, right?”   
“That’s right, Street! Miss Hill here is an honorary member of SWAT.” Luca chuckled, squeezing Laura to his side in a bear hug.   
“Right,” She laughed, hip-checking Luca into letting her go. “You’re just saying that because I’ve been enabling your caffeine and sugar addiction for the past three years.”   
“You know you’re the sole reason Annie worries about my arteries?” Deek commented, opening the lid of one of the boxes to peek inside.   
“You just say the word and I’ll start making healthier stuff for you guys.” She chuckled, knowing exactly what the answer would be.   
“If that means no frosting, I’m out.” Chris said, picking up one of the pastel cupcakes from the box, dipping her finger in said frosting before bringing it to her mouth.   
“So, you like, bring cakes and stuff here on a regular basis?” Street asked as Chris taking the first bite seemed to be the green light for everyone else to gather around the box, getting their sweets.   
“Yeah.” She watched Luca practically dive head first into the box with a giggle. “It feels like a good way to give back, you know, a little appreciation goes a long way.”   
“And no doubt it helps you drum up a bit of business along the way?”   
Laura looked up at the dimpled officer to her left, the view not so bad from where she was standing.   
“You have no idea how many law enforcement-cakes I’ve been asked to make since I started making runs here.”   
“And how many times did those asks come with a phone number?”   
Fuck those dimples and boyish eyes, they did things to her!   
“Why? Do you feel like trying your luck?” She wasn’t sure where this surge of confidence came from but she’d be damned if she passed it up.   
“Maybe, but I’m more of a cheesecake-guy.”   
“I do those too.”

She could feel Chris’ attention on them and struggled to keep her confidence up at the scrutiny. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so obvious with the new, indeed pocketless, dress. Screw these guys for noticing everything!   
Street, no doubt, noticed the shift in her but nevertheless reached into his pocket for an old receipt, writing his personal number down before giving it to her with a lopsided smile.   
“Don’t be afraid to use it.”   
Laura smiled up at him as she took the receipt, going to put it in her pocket before remembering her new dress did not have any, and a deep blush spread across her face as she fumbled.   
“Hey, Laura!” Hondo saw it fit to interject, leaving the baker to just hide the paper in her hand. “Whatever you put in these things keep on doing it, cause they taste better than ever!”   
“Well, I’m glad you like them. Know they come with thanks from the neighborhood.”   
She turned to Street, tucking her hair behind her ear.   
“You should probably get in there while there are still some left. Once Mumford’s team gets wind of them you won’t get the chance.”   
That dimpled grin made an appearance again and it damned near blinded her, but thankfully he moved onto the cupcakes before any permanent loss of vision could occur.   
She chatted with some of the other officers that had gathered in the kitchen until it became too crowded and Laura decided to head back to the shop, hugging Luca goodbye and waving at the rest of them before heading downstairs to her bicycle.   
Like always, she was surprised to see it not stolen but then again, who would be stupid enough to steal a delivery bike from the Metro SWAT-building?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're not feeling too shy, feel free to drop a comment or kudos. They always make me smile!


End file.
